I Love You
by theprincess1511
Summary: There's nothing more romantic than waking your girlfriend in the middle of the night and throwing pebbles at her. At least, that's what Percy thinks when he tries to tell Annabeth that he loves her. One-shot. Percabeth!


A/N: Hey! This is a oneshot I wrote recently, and I'm pretty happy about it. Hahaha, reviews are very much appreciated.

I love Venillashiz for helping me with this! She's so amazing!

* * *

"Goodnight Percy." Annabeth blew a kiss at her boyfriend's picture on her nightstand. She clapped her hands twice, before her room went dark. Looking up at the star-studded ceiling, Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about her day with Percy….

* * *

'Thunk!' Annabeth bolted upright, waking up with a start. She whipped her dagger out from under her pillow, holding it up. 'Thunk!' The sound rang clearly in the quiet of the night. Annabeth quietly got out of her bed, her glinting dagger held in a tight grip as she tiptoed to the window. Another loud 'Thunk!' sounded from the glass and Annabeth shivered visibly. She peered down but couldn't see anything. Taking a breath, Annabeth opened the window and stretched her head out.

She caught sight of tall, well-built figure raise his arm. The thought of a monster immediately occurred to her and she raised her arm and threw her dagger at the dark figure, just as something came flying at her.

The pebble hit her in the middle of the forehead and she cried out just as she heard the imposter's yelp. Annabeth froze. That yelp was incredibly familiar; she had heard it many times in battle. Down below, she heard the figure freeze as well. Shakily, she whispered into the dark, "Percy?" just as she heard a clear voice ask, "Annabeth?"

So it was Percy. It was Percy that had invaded her sleeping hours and then thrown a pebble at her. Suddenly, she felt she wasn't so fond of her boyfriend after all. Gritting her teeth, Annabeth spoke into the darkness, "Percy?" Pausing to open her window wider, she continued, "What are you doing down there?"

Suddenly, she felt a rush of wind and stepped back, her hair whipping around fiercely. Percy appeared at her window, which was on the third level. He grinned at her from his position on Blackjack. Annabeth stood rooted to the ground. What on earth was Percy doing? Did he think that this was romantic? Throwing a pebble at his girlfriend in the middle of the night? Then he was very, very wrong. Percy must have noticed his girlfriend's lack of response to his 'sweep-her-off-her-feet scheme' because his smile faded.

"Are you angry?" he asked in a small voice, looking down. Annabeth was caught off guard. _Damn!_ She was weak against is 'cute' attacks. Shaking her head, she questioned, "So, you wanna tell me what you're doing here? On Blackjack? In the middle of the night?" She crossed her arms.

"Well…the truth is, I missed you and I couldn't wait for another three days to see you, so I came." Percy told her honestly. Annabeth was touched, Percy was so sweet! She looked at him and was startled to see a tear in is shirt. Then, remembering that she had thrown a dagger at him earlier, she was about to jump at him when she remembered his invincibility. Smiling, she asked again, "So, Seaweed Brain, any particular reason you're on Blackjack?"

Percy grinned and hopped off, landing smoothly on her window still and then sliding neatly into her room. Taking a bow, he looked at her with shining eyes, "Would your highness care to take a walk with me?" He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. Annabeth giggled, Percy was the perfect boyfriend.

Pretending to take a curtsy, she replied, "I would go anywhere with you Percy." She smiled at him.

Percy grinned and Percy led her to the window and hopped onto the waiting Blackjack. He then held out a hand and helped her on behind him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's waist from behind and Percy signaled Blackjack to fly.

Blackjack took off into the star-filled night sky. Annabeth's hair whipped around like it had a life of its own and she gripped Percy tighter. Percy smirked and leaned forward as Blackjack descended. Blackjack landed in an empty field. Percy jumped down and lifted Annabeth off, carefully setting her on the ground. He grabbed her hand, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Together, they walked through the field. When they reached a tree, Percy turned and suddenly, Annabeth gasped. It was beautiful! They were at the bank of some unknown lake and there was a mat neatly laid out right next to the bank. The water was shimmering in the moonlight and she could see Blackjack swooping down in the distance. Annabeth turned to Percy who was leaning against the large tree, watching her. "How did you find this place?"

Percy straightened and walked over to her, hugging her from behind. "Well, I was swimming one day and then I came here. I'm not so sure where it is but I came back a couple of times. And I really wanted you to see it." He kissed her cheek before pulling her towards the mat.

"So I take it, you like it here?" Percy said sitting down.

Annabeth settled herself into his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck, "I love it Percy." She kissed him deeply and he responded eagerly pulling her closer. Suddenly, he stopped, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back.

"Wait. There's something I want to say." Percy looked slightly nervous.

Annabeth looked at him expectantly, motioning for him to go on. "Um…you see, we've been going out for almost a year now and…" He paused and looked down at her, "What I wanted to say was…"The last time he was this nervous was when he told her that he liked her more than a friend, Annabeth noted.

Percy cleared his throat, "Annabeth Chase, I love you." Percy blushed but didn't look away. "I don't need you to say anything yet, but I know that I love you and that will never change." he said a little more seriously.

Annabeth was surprised, she didn't really expect this…Well it would be a lie to say that, her being a daughter of Athena and all, but it still came as a surprise. Percy began kissing her again and she thought of all the times they shared together, the battles they had won together, and she realized, with shock, that she loved him too. When they stopped to breathe, she hugged him closer and whispered into his ear, "I love you too, Percy."

Grinning, Percy lifted her up bridal style and stood, walking to set her on a waiting Blackjack. He hopped on behind her and spoke, "Time to go back now, princess."

The flight back, Annabeth felt what she had always thought Jasmine from 'Aladdin' had felt during the so-called "magic carpet ride" (it was actually a Pegasus). The wind in her hair, and the person she loved most in the world sitting right behind her, his arms around her waist.

When Blackjack swooped down to her window, Percy climbed off to help her into the room. He led her to her bed and tucked her in. He was about to get off the bed when Annabeth grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Wait Percy! Can you stay with me? You can leave in the morning."

Percy shook his head, "What if your father comes in here? I don't want him to see anything that will make him misunderstand."

"So he won't see." Annabeth pouted. "Please, Percy?" Percy sighed and ran a hand through his messy, windswept hair. He nodded and kicked off his shoes before slipping into the large bed next to her. He pulled Annabeth to him and clapped his hands. The lights went off and he smiled in satisfaction. Suddenly, he clapped his hands again and the lights turned on. Annabeth growled, "Percy."

Percy clapped his hands again and the lights dimmed. He sighed, "I still never get tired of that. I can't get why my mum won't let me have clap on lights." _Probably because she won't get any sleep from the clapping_, Annabeth thought drowsily as she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The light streamed in from the open window, waking Annabeth up. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned, trying to get up. However, she was pulled back down by an arm. Percy snored and pulled her even closer, hugging her protectively to him. Annabeth smiled and untangled herself from his strong grasp.

She jumped when she heard a loud knocking at her door. "Annabeth, are you up yet?" It was her father. Annabeth groaned and shook Percy awake.

"Percy. Get out of here! Hurry!" She whispered. Percy jumped out of bed, pulling on his shoes and pulling her into a quick kiss before clambering onto Blackjack.

Annabeth opened the door to see her smiling father surrounded by her family. "Annabeth, do you know the reason why I heard wings outside my window last night?" her father questioned, with a mischievous look on his face.

"No." She walked to the bathroom across the hall, before shutting the door, she turned. "But Percy might." She smirked and shut the door on her stunned family.


End file.
